Not Your Usual Band of Thieves
by westdallasbutterfly
Summary: Looking back it had started small. Little things people wouldn't notice were missing from their pockets. What if Ally and Austin never met, Then Ally became a thief and grifter with the help of hacker Trish while Austin in a diffrent world becomes a high end muscle for hire with best friend Dez to fix him up? TOTALLY AU STORY and my first fan fiction ever.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nada not even some of the things I know about crime. That comes from Leverage.

**NO P.O.V.**

Looking back it had started small. Little things people wouldn't notice were missing from their pockets. She had started purely to see if she could however now it was an obsession, a need, a job she loved. Her dad was always busy with Sonic Boom and her mom was off in Africa doing who knows what they always said she needed a hobby. They never thought this would be it though. The first time she pick pocketed she expected to be caught only…. She wasn't. Not that time, not the next time, all those years of piano made her fingers so deft, quick, and flexible that this was almost second nature. Over the next four years she not only could pick pocket but also pick locks, break combinations, find a way out of every building, dodge lasers set up in her bedroom, con a man out of all his money, and a half a dozen other things. As she got better her confidence grew and while she still may never sing for a crowd she could do things she never would have been able before, but even with all of this she never was amazing until Trish had caught her only instead of spilling she helped. Now 21 years old Ally Dawson was one of the most wanted criminals in the US of A with the help of her bff.

**Ally**

Tonight was the night; the night I stole the 30 carat diamond necklace. I would be taking it out of its case for the first time in 50 years. I already had a buyer set up in San Lorenzo willing to pay 175 million for it. My current identity was Eliza Jane gem expert hired to inspect the diamond to prove its authentic after someone, my best friend Trish, started worldwide rumors it had been stolen and replaced. Turns out all the time Trish spends on her phone and computer not doing whatever job it was that day was useful and after a few courses on computer programming Trish was able to hack into almost anything. Anyway, after stating its authenticity my character soon had its owner wrapped around my finger. I couldn't wait to be rid of that slimy excuse of a man. I need a shower every time he kissed my hand. The six months it had taken for him to trust me with the codes to the house that would soon be "ours", remind me to gag myself, were some of the longest of my life.

"Sweetie pie what's wrong?" looking around I realize I had been starting at the mirror for a while going over the plan for tonight.

"Nothing honey bear just thinking of what im going to do to you tonight." I said with a sexy grin as I sashayed over to him only to drag my hand across his chest. If only he knew what I had actually meant by that. I snickered on accident then.

"What's so funny sweetie."

"Just wondering how I got someone so perfect for a fiancé." Smooth Ally smooth.

"I don't know how I got someone so beautiful for my fiancé."

"aaaaahhh I love you." I say while trying not to hurl on his hand made, quality leather, Alberto Vico shoes.

"Eskimo kisses! Well I better go honey I have to find the puuuuurrrrfect dress for tonight."

"Here use my credit card and get yourself some nice under things to match make sure to surprise me."

I walk back to him grabbing the card and sliding the card in my bra with a grin.

"With pleasure."

With that I walk down the hall out to the garage getting in my last week's present a neon pink mustang.

Once I was a few miles down the road I dug my ear bud out put it in and tapped it. The first noise I heard was loud munching.

"Trish what are you eating my ear is about to go numb."

"Mymmm fammm cruch cruch chimmmmmps."

"Your what and please swallow before you answer."

"My favorite chips duuuuh!"

"Yeah well I have John wrapped he thinks were finally going to have sex tonight."

" HAHAHAHahahaha what an idiot!"

"I KNOW! Well I'm off to buy a dress and 'under things' I said in a mock sexy voice. You have everything set up on your end?"

I heard some sort of explosion on the other end.

"OMG Ally I just spewed water out my nose at that. And yes I have the alarms to go off at 9:35 your future hubby will have been 20 minutes into his speech by then you will have 15 minutes to get to the necklace and back and it seems the paranoid freak has installed a laser system."

"Hummm more good news; how bad are the lasers?"

"Pretty standard, varying pattern changing ever 10 seconds with a set of solid lasers around the box its self that will slice through an inch of steel in .5 seconds."

"How wide from start to box?" by now I was finally entering into mainstream L.A.

" Five feet."

"Wonderful I have 15 minutes to cross five feet of lasers get the necklace and get out and back to the ball in before anyone notices I'm gone."

"Sounds about right."

"You hear from the buyer?"

"Just got an email from him a few hours ago says we should meet at the posada noche perezoso."

"Translated lazy night inn sounds like a crap hole. You have video?"

"What do you think I am 8 of course I have video check your phone."

One look and I knew I didn't like the place calling it a crap hole was a compliment. It screamed drug dealing slim all over it.

"How…. Charming."  
"That's what I thought anyway he wants to meet at 9 pm Sunday following the heist."

"Do able. You have any new toys for me?"

"Only a new harness and rig its smaller and thinner still can hold you and one other person and able to be hid under a tee and jeans."

"Who's the best Latino friend I've ever had?"

"I am!"

"Okay I'm at Victoria's I'll be over there once I'm done to grab my bag."

"Will do chica toodles."

With that I took out my ear piece and shopped; tonight was going to be fun!


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N. Hey just wanted to let you know there will be Auslly and Trez but it will be coming SLOOOOWLY! okay not rushing this people also this is my first fanfiction so pleease be nice. oh and as far as grammer word is my only spell check and english is not my strongest subject anyway tell me what you think suggestions are appreciated thanks and toodles.**

**NO POV**

Austin was a fun loving kid and teenager. Sure he loved to get into a tussle ever now and then. Perhaps even just a little bit more than most. It wasn't until he joined the army that that the innocent side of him was lost to the world forever. He thought it would be use full. Serve his country and all that jazz while maybe getting a free education seeing lands around the world. To be honest how can you tell a fresh out of high school 17 year old what its like to take someone's life away. Blow it all away with a squeeze of a finger. To watch a close friend with a wife and baby girl on the way take a bullet for you and slowly, painfully die in your arms only to have to leave him in order to save your life. To come back for the funeral and see a young woman sob over a casket with a flag that didn't actually hold a body for it had been blown away with the bombs, or to watch a three year old little girl ask for a daddy like everyone else. He had lost it after that day. Disappeared for 6 months coming back with scars from wounds he never explained and a million in cash for Cassidy. It had been his promise to make sure Cassidy and jasmine were taken care of it was the last thing Jacobson had asked for after all.

It was a few weeks later that Dez finally found his long lost friend though he wasn't the same person he was before. Dez had helped Austin to his apartment, fed him soup till he was strong enough to chew again. Cleansed wounds larger than life using what he has learned off of the internet; sewing skin back together with a common needle and thread so it could heal. Dez had taken an EMT and basic psychology course at the local school that year figured he would need it sometime down the road. That was the year they turned 22. Two months for Austin to be fully healed. Over the next year Austin came and went sometimes only for days others weeks often coming back with new cuts and scars never saying why but Dez always fixed him up. That's what real friends are for after all…

**Austin**

Ooow my head hurts. I tried to sit up but found myself strapped to a chair. That's when it all came back. I was in middle Russia. The job was to locate the local mob head kill him put the blame on a different local mob and walk out clean. Or well that had been the plan at least. This wasn't the first time things had gone off script.

"wake you filty piece of trash."

" Well good morning to you to."

" You will be happy to know i have decided to wait until after you tell me why your are here before i kill you."

"how kind of you"

"I know. Now for every oh let's say half hour you don't talk I take one of your little precious fingers."

"I immediately clench my teeth and hands."

"Oh tisk tisk Mister Moon that won't help you any you see I have over a hundred men willing to hold your hand open for me. Now first question why are you here?"

"Work." I saw with a smirk tugging on my wrist bands I notice the one is loose.

"More precisely."

"To kill you." I again say with a smirk. Yep its defiantly loose, but not enough for my fist. If I could just dislocate my thumb I might be able to get my hand out.

"Yes yes I already know that dear boy but why me."

"I make it a policy not to ask to may questions you know just in case of things like this." I gesture to where I'm laying.

"Please stop trying to dislocate your thumb you idiot Im not dumb enough to leave enough space for you to get out. I merely wanted to see if you would try. You're not as smart as you look." He said walking up to me.

"Any your not as smart as you look."

"And why is that."

"Well you see while you were watching waiting to see if I would dislocate my thumb to try and escape you failed to notice what I was doing with my legs. There happens to be a sharp edge by my ankle and these straps aren't as thick as they should be. Tisk tisk I thought you might actually have a brain."

With that I swung my now freed feet from where I kept them hidden and grabbed who ever this man was by the neck giving a swift kick twisting until I heard the tell tale pop and the man slumped to the ground. Dislocating my thumb and pinky I was able to get my right hand out undoing my left hand I quickly stripped interrogator man dressing up as him as fast as I could.

Everything was a bit big on my but it worked. I made it from whatever cell I was in down a hall way to an elevator making sure not to make eye contact with the camera in the elevator I pressed the lobby button. Quickly covering the camera I climbed on top of the elevator putting the ceiling tile back I took in my surroundings a standard elevator shaft nothing to note worthy. Once the elevator stopped I started to climb the cables only to hear as the doors open gun fire lots and lots of gun fire. With a snicker to myself I continued to climb to the top. It wasn't to high only about a three story tall building if you don't count the many basements. Right as I was about to hit the ceiling someone opened the same ceiling tile I did to escape. Yelling something in Russian he started to fire but I was already gone jumping onto the next roof and then the next and the next. Finally I made it to a place in the city I remembered. From there I went to what was my hotel room for the job. They do not disturb sign still on the door.

When I opened the door its exactly what I expected to see everything had been torn and broken in a search for the flash drive with the files of all the transactions for this branch of the mob over the past year. Morons. Leaving the room and walking to the next door over I knocked. The little old lady was still there.

"Hello dumpling you come for your engagement ring?"

"Yes thanks for keeping it safe I would have hated for my girlfriend to find it. I should have a fiancé in less than half an hour."

"Well here you are. Good luck."

I took the box from her shaking hands. I felt bad lying to her but what needed to be done was done. Opening the box there sitting where a ring normally would was the flash drive of my dreams. With a chuckle I left the country that afternoon.

Upon arriving I called my contact. Half an hour and one sleazy motel room later I had 2.5 million being wired into my account. I left immediately heading for Dez house. Looking at the clock it was 2:30 pm here. That's 34 hours no sleep. Dez wouldn't be home but I would have a place to crash. So humming whatever tune came to mind I made my way across L.A. counting down the minutes till I would be able to sleep. Yeah not a bad weeks work.


	3. Chapter 3

**ALLY**

I walked into the store after hanging up with Trish. This robbery would be tight stealing the necklace Monday, playing damsel in distress, disappearing, then delivering the package the following Sunday. Assuming that we flew out early Sunday that still only gives me 5 days to close the con in a way nothing comes back to me. Not that it hasn't been done before or on a tighter schedule but it was still tight should anything happen.

It took four hours to find a dress that would make John happy while still allowing me to move when and where I would need to move. Throwing the 3,500 dollar dress in the back of my car like last week's news I took off for the building Trish and I were using for a headquarters while we were here. While the building its self wasn't that far away with the traffic it took twenty minutes to get there.

Putting a hat and sunglasses on I got out of the car and avoiding all the cameras in the hotel made my way to our room. Once I got in the elevator I double tapped my ear.

"Hey girl I'm on my way up can you make me disappear?"

"No problem camera feed going in circles i 2"

"Would you just do it all ready I know your just hovering your finger over the button so you can count down."

"Why you got to go killing all the fun.1 and your clear." She said the last part rushed before I could interrupt.

"I'll be there in about five seconds hold tight."

Okay well we may have gotten something a little bigger that a normal room. The penthouse had the least cameras though and it gave us plenty of room for all our equipment. All while the staff believed it was being tented for bugs after the last tenant was found "covered in lice". All Trish had to do was splice up a false video and create two fake room keys which might have taken all of an hour for her and literally no one knew we were here.

"Honey I'm home." I holler as I open the door.

"Sweetie that's cheesy." Was the return I got. Walking into the living room which Trish had called I was meet by piles of Chinese food boxes, mounds of soda and energy drink cans, and all of Trish's electronics spread over a table.

"Well are you just clean as a mouse."

"Hey who has been building a fake history for you monitoring all the video feeds and talking to our buyer?"

"You have."

"Dang straight I have been. I never did this much work before."

"Yeah but think of the millions and the look on his face when he realizes he has been robbed."

"Yeah yeah."

"Hey I'm going to go practice and work out call if you need me."

The next hour was split between cardio, strength, and flexibility. It was what came after this that was my favorite. Knife practice, when I had first started I needed a way to protect myself it things went off schedule. I went to a hand to hand combat class and now can hold my own but it wasn't my favorite. I needed something that could be used from a little farther away. Guns were to noise and while i could use one I didn't like them they had kept me safe though at times. It was after Trish and I had been working together for a year I found knives. Quiet, long distance, and easy to hide. All those years of piano had made my fingers strong. Now I could flick a knife into someone's heart before they ever knew there was even a threat. Silly men. I chuckled to myself as I began to throw one projectile after another all landing in a cluster at the bull's eye. Yeah this

It was 5 o'clock I had gotten back to Johns mansion around 4. Placing my bag with my clothes harness rig and assorted tools under my bed I took a bubble bath. What I'm not allowed to have fun on the job. Now I'm blow drying my hair styling the already slightly curly hair into large waves and once it was dry throwing the top half into an ornate bun.

I left the bathroom then with my hair done wearing my silk bathrobe and went to the kitchen for some food. It had been ages since I had cooked my own food. One glance into the now empty kitchen and I set to making French toast.

6:30, I had half an hour to be finished. A quick smokey eye deep plumb lipstick and concealer later I was stepping into my dress and strapping spade shaped knifes to my upper thigh. I was finishing putting the, six, three inch pencil daggers on my forearms where they wouldn't be seen when I heard a knock on the door.

"Sweetie pie are you done in there?"

"Almost honey bear would you put this necklace on."

"My pleasure." He all but ran into the room to help me. Men what morons.

"There my sweet you will out sparkle every one there tonight."

"You flatter me. Would you mind getting me a glass of water before we go?"

"Not at all, for you I would get anything."

One sickeningly sweet smile later I was left alone in the cold room staring at myself. Long gone was the innocent Ally I once was, instead I saw a beautiful woman in a deep plum dress that dropped to the floor and a slit to her hip with  
a neck line that plunged to her belly button. While the innocent me was gone lost to the world the true me would never be lost. With that I turned on my heels and owned every step that would soon lead me to one of the largest robberies I will have pulled yet. Tonight was going to be FUN!


	4. Chapter 4

**First off i own nothing nada zip zero. second all of what i know about LA is coming off of Google Maps. Third this is like a horrible chapter but i needed a filler to get Austin on the same job Ally has been working on. Also again i am a horrible speller and grammer user. Also there will be Auslly and Trez but it will come SLOWLY. BYE!**

**Austin**

Slowly opening my eyes I noticed a familiar sweet smell in the air. I sniffed the air a little trying to figure out where it was coming from.

"Oh good you're up. That means I won't have to eat all these pancakes by myself."

"Pancakes!? I said groggily. Oh man Dez your awesome!"

"Yeah well you know you could have called and said you would be passing out on my couch for the next two days wrecking any chance I had with Monica."

"Two days I've been out for two days?!"

"Did you not at all miss the 'wrecked my chances with Monica' part of that statement. I mean she is HOT and I finally got her on a date came here for a little fun only to find you passed out on my couch scraped and bruised all over. Pretty much ruined my night ."

"Sorry dude."

"Its fine. Would have been weird at work after anyway."

"So when you going to share the pancakes?" it was then that I finally got up to grab a plate.

"Anytime you get your lazy bum up here to get it yourself. I'm not your mama, be hand feeding them to you."

"That's fine you're not fast enough anyway."

"So you going to tell me where you were this time?"

"You know I can't do that."

"Never hurts to try."

We sat in a comfortable silence after that watching whatever popped on the television. Around 7 Dez had to leave for work leaving me all alone in his loft. Around noon I checked my email for any new jobs that looked like they might be interesting. There was one at the very bottom. Some rich CEO wanted someone to steal his own diamond necklace, replace it with a fake, and then give it back after all the insurance money came through.

I clicked on the attached image and let out a long whistle. The thing was huge like verging on Hope diamond huge. The thing had to be at least thirty carats. Heck the necklace itself could pay thrice what he would charge for stealing it. This was a definite maybe.

After sending an email to the owner about my interest in the job. Closing the computer down and taking out the flash drive I used to make my location impossible to find I decided since I was in L.A. I might as well go for a swim. That of course is when I remember I don't have anything here. My apartment is currently under police watch. One of the neighbors must have seen me come home one day after a job. To this day I don't understand why I don't just get a house. Dez and I could share it maybe even get a dog or, knowing Dez, a guard goldfish. I shook my head and laughed at that. Back to the problem at had I needed swim trunks, and a whole new wardrobe since I couldn't go back to my apartment ever again.

Grabbing a coat I left here just for times like this I locked the door as I left. I took a cab down to one grabbing a taxi to West Hollywood my first stop was Gap. There I got a few soft tees and jeans that would work. On my way to the register I grabbed some boxers and white undershirts. Right as I was about to check out I remembered the whole reason for being here and made a quick u-turn for the swim wear which wasn't easy let me tell you. There was a lady with three kids behind me and trying to back out without running over one of the constantly moving kids was difficult. Not to mention the glare from said woman about having to back her cart out.

Finally leaving Gap I hailed another taxi to a Men's USA for some proper evening wear. Getting a simple black tuxedo and a few other suits my shopping was finally over. Finally getting the attention of a taxi I rode back to Dez's apartment I all but threw my clothes onto the couch taking the time to actually hang my suits on a door. My mother would be so proud. I quickly stripped putting my swimming trunks on and all but ran back out the door.

The next three hours were filled with sun sand and beach. I missed this. Don't get me wrong I was always on the lookout you never know when someone from your past could show up for no other reason than they decided to take a family vacation only to then be on the run for your life in the world's most magical place no less. Not that Mickey was keen on helping me until I showed him uncle Ben. Not to mention those princesses what sluts you would have thought they had never seen someone of the male species before. Sure I was tall buff and blonde doesn't mean I want to sleep with every woman in town.

Shaking my head I started my way out of the beach. Looking at the sky and then my watch I saw it was almost seven Dez would be home soon. Once I got home I rechecked my email. Some advertisements about this and that, I was about to log off when an email popped in. clicking it I saw it was from the diamond guy. I had the job.

In a week he would be having a party at the house where he kept the diamond he would be giving a speech and that was when I was to steal the diamond. Following were a list of all the codes I would need to bypass his security. Man this job just got easier and easier. One look at the location I all but laughed. This was going to be the easiest thing yet. It was right here in L.A. the world must just love me. This would not only be one of my biggest jobs but one of the easiest. All I would have to do is wine and dine a few women maybe get a few numbers then when the time came walk in steal the necklace walk out and continue my night of fun. Maybe I would even get a little lucky afterwards. Yes this most certainly was going to be FUN!


	5. Chapter 5

**Ally**

The party was in full swing. It was encroaching nine o'clock I had fifteen minutes until John would leave to start his big boast about how great he is. I had to hold back an eye roll. We had been walking the ballroom floor together for literally hours now. I had been introduced to practically everyone there. Not that I didn't already know most of them from other small parties John had held over the years. It wasn't until John had been summoned by one of his PR reps to get prepped for his big speech that I saw him. I had noticed him when he walked in but John seemed to always manage to be on the other side of the room so I was unable to talk to him. Until now I smirked at that as I strutted over to say hi.

As I got closer he just kept getting better and better looking I don't know how it was possible. He stood a good 6 feet tall broad shoulders fit as all get out with a nice jaw line hair in a kind of military cut but longer in the front that was styled nicely. It wasn't until I was almost on top of him talking with some work competitions' wife about how hard it was to have a husband/fiancé who owned a business that I noticed his eyes. The brown seemed to move like the ocean. I knew I had paused to long because Mindy? Linda? Whoever I was talking to started to nudge my arm to get my attention.

"You alright Eliza?"

"Yeah yeah just fine." I said rubbing the bridge of my nose. Now was not the time to think how long it had been since I had gotten some actually nice action.

"I know he's so hot. I have no idea who he is though, and I've been to these things for years. I haven't heard of Richard mention anything about a new player either."

"Doesn't look like a business man." I said thinking out loud. I knew his face from somewhere I just couldn't figure out where.

"Maybe he's a male escort. I've heard of some of the women here getting them."

"No!" I said a little sharply. Get a hold of yourself Ally, Eliza doesn't have outburst. I could tell I had startled Mary? She had taken a half step back.

"Excuse me I need to get a drink I'm a little tense. This is the first really public even John and I have been to engaged.

"Oh no problem my Richard and I were the same way when we were engaged. Its totally normal. Here this is my number if you ever want to vent I'm almost never doing anything. Richard doesn't come home all that often anymore."

I saw the pain flash over her face as she tried to hold back tears from saying that. At that she handed me the piece of paper with her number and thankfully a name.

"Thanks Katelynn you have been really nice."

I shook her hand as I left for the bar. I could really use some alcohol at this moment but I made sure not to drink when I was about to pull a heist. No need to get caught just so I can calm my nerves. Half way to the bar John walked on stage.

"Hello fellow workers and welcome to my 2013 beginning of the year ball. I hope you all have been having fun. Refreshments are on the house tonight…"  
I tuned him out after that. It was downhill from there just lots of belittling comments made behind complements, company statistics, and a show of money were about to ensue. I did however stand and watch with what to others would have looked like I was utterly captured attention when really I was planning my grocery list for the next time I was free.

It was ten minutes in that I finally went for that glass of water. I leaned against the bar and checked my wrist watch. 9:15 ten minutes to go time. My water was next to me now. Sipping it slowly letting the icy coolness slide down my throat soothing me I felt a tap on the shoulder. Turning around I came face to face with mystery man himself.

"Well hello beautiful, you must have fallen out of heaven because you look like an angel."

This is where I ask myself why all the good-looking ones have to be dumb as a bag of rocks. I held up my left hand probably the only use for the ring on my left hand was for moments like these.

"Already taken, you'll have to find your bit of heaven from someone else tonight."

With that I set my glass down and walked away. I would be lying though if I said I didn't exaggerate the way my hips moved as I left. Walking as if to the bathroom I checked to see if anyone was around and made a sharp right down a hallway. From there I grabbed my go bag and went into one of the many rooms that filled this empty mansion. Getting changed didn't take but a five minutes. I now put my spade blades outside the black spandex body suit I was now wearing. One last check to make sure my hair was all inside my black plastic cap. To be honest It kind of looked like I was going to be taking a shower but It kept my hair from setting off an alarm. Grabbing my belt with all my lock picks, glass cutters, and suction grabbers amongst other things I made my way to the hidden door I had found in this room one day snooping for places to put cameras up for Trish.

Tapping my ear bud

"Kay I got cha girl. Be careful something doesn't seem right."

I checked my watch 9:25 ten minutes to get to the other side of the mansion. Easy pie. I made my way from room to hall way to room quickly.  
"Why you say that Trish."

"I don't know just have a feeling."  
"Well everything is good on my end at the moment." I quickly ducked into a hallway as a guard John had ordered for my safety had turned the corner.

"TRIIIISSSSSSH!" I hissed.

"What!"

"Why didn't you warn me about the guard." I slinked out of my hiding spot to continue my trek.

"Oh sorry didn't notice. By the way where are you I haven't seen you since you passed camera 3."

"Should be passing camera 15 right about now."

"Oh there you are."

The next few moments passed in silence. Now I had made it to the beginning of the security a hand scan to enter this part of the mansion. I placed a thin layer of silicon I had molded to be exactly like Johns. A second later I heard a happy chirp and was in. the pressure plates we simple enough I just climbed the walls and Spiderman walked across the top of the hallway which thankfully wasn't too wide. Finally I came to the first of three vault doors punching the first pass code I was in. the room that followed was covered in trigger lasers about a foot off the ground being as small as I was I quickly army crawled under them to the next key pin once that one was open I had to dodge the heat sensor by spraying it with hairspray and then dodge the following laser grid which only sat about an inch off the ground again easily passed. Now this final key pad should have been the last obstacle but just as Trish has said there were now moving lasers in an unidentifiable pattern. Great. Leading with my right foot I slowly danced my way through the lasers alternating between spins, splits, and leaps with the grace of a ballerina. Once I had made it to the case I had 7 minutes to steal the necklace and be back to the ballroom before the alarms went off.

Using mirrors to deflect the burning lasers I took my glass cutter and cut a small circle out of the box then applying suction pulled the glass away. It was right there right in my grasp. Looping my pinky around the chain I pulled it out and stuffed it into an inner pocket of my suit. I then applied a clear liquid to the rim of the glass and set it back in its hole. The liquid would harden and almost no one would notice that the glass had been tampered with. Dancing back through the lasers and all other vaults I thought I was home free. That is until I turned a corner to sharp and ran into a hard body.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey just your standard i dont own anything. Hey i have a question for you. Who do you think should win the battle inside the dark room? I dont plan on writing the next chapter for a day so you have well a day for your opinion. thanks for all your support. i have never ever made it this far into a story and actually still liked writing it. toodles.**

**Austin**

I looked at my watch 5:30. I had half an hour if I was going to make it to the house in time for some John guy to show me where the necklace was kept. From there I was to just drive around and arrive five minutes after the party started. I grabbed my Tux and went about getting changed.

"Hey Dez, buddy, I have to go out but I should be back before tonight."

"No problem I'm on call tonight so I may or may not be home when you get back."

"No problem see you later."

"Bye."

Yesterday I finally had it will all the lousy taxi drivers and bought a new car. Walking out of Dez apartment I traced my hand across the silver paint of my Aston Martin DB9 convertible before hopping in. Revving the engine it pulled out of the parking lot heading to a fast food joint. They never served enough food at these party things and I couldn't steal anything with a grumbling stomach.

One large burger fries and soda later I was pulling up to a huge mansion. Turning my car off I was met by a well dressed man in his forties.

"My name is John Alexander Martin the third." He held his hand out at this.

"Austin, Austin Moon." With that I shook his hand and we began to walk into the house.

"I assume that you have memorized the codes."

"Yes sir." Honestly what was with this man. I always thought family money made people weird.

"Good." There will be laser security but I will have a them shut off at 9:40. From there you will have five minutes to make the switch."

He led me to where the party would be and the quickest way to get from there to the other end of the house where the necklace was stored. It was 6:50 people would start to show soon. John must have noticed the time as well. He began to lead me back outside.

"I trust all will be as I ask." Seriously man what is with your stuffy way of talking.

"Yes sir." I try not to laugh as I play along with the man's request.

"Good. Here is the necklace you will be leaving in place of the original." With that he handed me a soft velvet bag and walked away.

"Pity the poor woman married to that man." I mumbled under my breath sliding in to my car and driving off.

At exactly 7:05 I walked into the ballroom. It was quite filled with well dressed men and women. Almost as soon as I walked in women started to walk up to me most not even bothering putting their wedding rings in a pocket or something. Looking around I noticed the men weren't any better flirting with wait staff half their age. People like this made me sick. Whatever happened to till death do us part, what a joke. Flirting with some of the women to pass the time.

I looked up to find John, yes I said that in his stuffy wana be British voice in my head, only to see him with a girl no more than twenty on his arm. Her dress a deep plumb had a high slit showing off an amazing leg and when she turned I saw that the top of the dressed a structured corset like thing if I had to guess dripped low down to her navel allowing a beautiful view of milky white skin. No doubt John had the best looking woman here but it wasn't until I looked at her face that I noticed just how beautiful this woman was.

Her beautiful oval shaped face housed the most beautiful brown eyes. They glistened like stars accentuated with a dark eye that made them even more beautiful. Then her perfect round nose leading to her perfectly plump lips, no doubt this girl was angelic in features. If only I could talk to her.

I started to make my way over to say hello only to find that as I moved towards John he moved away. Giving up on the chase I would just wait till he left for his speech. From there on the time seemed to pass slower but finally he left and I watched her find her way slowly towards me. I laughed inside my head a little, I guess I wasn't the only one who had been waiting for John to leave. Right as I thought she was going to introduce herself she started to talk to a women. I have to say standing next to her she was shorter than I had thought if she was five feet I was dying. I played along with the game and started talking to some of the men standing around me. I kept her in the corner of my eye through the whole thing though. She shouted no for some reason only to blush a little. I tried to hide a smirk as she walked to the bar. As soon as she made it I started after her.

I was about to introduce myself when wana be started his speech. Looking over the girl looked captured but I just noticed a twitch in her had. A tell she wasn't as focused as she looked if I had to guess. A few minutes into the speech she ordered a water. I watched as a drop of water fell on her. Making sure other members knew now was not the time I walked over to her.

"Well hello beautiful, you must have fallen out of heaven because you look like an angel." Really this was the best line I could come up with. I might as well have drooled on myself with the look she gave me.

"Already taken, you'll have to find your bit of heaven from someone else tonight."

Sassy I liked that in a woman. Too bad she was hitched or from the look at the single ring engaged to wana be. She then set her glass down and walked away but I saw the sashay she used. She was into me I knew it. People watching finishing her water I looked at my watch 9:35 I should leave now. I walked out of the main room and made my way over to the other side of the house. Right as I turned a corner leading down the last hallway before the beginning of the vaults I crashed into a body who let out a little yelp before hiding in a dark room. This just got a whole lot more interesting. With that I went to see just who was in said room.


	7. Chapter 7

**I think its pretty much public information that i dont own anything.**

**Ally**

Dang it! I quickly surveyed the room as my eyes adjusted. It was one of Johns many offices with a large desk towards the back against the bookshelf full of books that had never been opened. The room itself wasn't that large I ducked under the desk right as someone walked into the door way.

"OH MY GOD ALLY IM SOOOO SORRY I WENT FOR A SODA I DIDN'T EVEN THINK IM SO SORRY!" Trish yelled in my ear. I was about to tell her to shut up but then HE would hear me. He must be waiting for his eyes to adjust I have about three seconds before they will be able to see clearly.

I whispered a shush to Trish as I made a dash for the man punching him in the side trying to make a dash past him. He grabbed me by my waist and pulled me sideways almost tripping me from the sudden change in direction.

"My, you're a pretty thing." That voice I know that voice I had just heard it if only I could see his face. With that he shoved me up against a wall as he started to rub his hands up and down my body searching for something. I stroked my hand down his chest then.

"You know you're not so bad yourself." I said in a sultry voice.

I felt him soften a little, just a touch, but that's all I needed. With that I kneeded him in the groin, as he bent a little I whipped around and being short hopped on his back almost knocking him over while grabbing his neck in a choke hold using my weight to close off his air way. First he tried to rip my arm off but I dug my nails into his shoulder so the harder he pulled the deeper my nails went. He quickly gave up and started to ram me up against the wall.

"OOF. Ha nice try." This earned a grunt as he bent forward about to do a front flip and land on me I quickly let go. He completed his flip only to get in a fighting stance wiping sweat from his brow.

"Nice kitty." He said with a smirk. I couldn't get a good view of who I was fighting with the door shut. Still trying to place his voice he got into a fighting stance. Getting in a similar stance I ran up to meet him with a right hook that was blocked and he followed with an uppercut I knocked away but missed the side kick that followed. I stumbled back a little then clutching my side. I defiantly had a bruised rib. It would be hard to cover but do able.

"Is kitty hurt?" He said in mock sympathy."

"No just ticked off." I ground out as he came at me with a jab that I swung right to avoid sucking air in from my ribs firm protest but followed through with a kick to his knee causing him to buckle.

"Little boy want his mama?"

" No." was all he said getting back up limping. Defiantly a sprained knee at least. I wiped the sweat that was building up on my lip while we circled each other. I came at him then with a punch to his right ear that was blocked but he missed the left upper cut that struck him in the nose causing it to bleed. At the same time he hit me in the jaw almost dislocating it but causing me to bite my tongue bad and it started to bleed. We both stepped away at that.

"You know kitty if you just gave me the dang necklace I wouldn't have to keep hurting you." He said out of breath as we circled each other again.

"You know little boy if you knew what was good for you you wouldn't keep trying and have to keep getting whipped."

"You think that is what's going on here." He said gesturing between the two of us.

"I would hate to see what you losing looks like if this is you wining." I replied with a grin.

"This." Was his reply as he came at me with jab after jab I was able to dodge or block most but a number found their target and he hit hard. If this was how he would fight the rest of the time I wouldn't stand a chance it was time to fight dirty. As we circled each other again I began to work a small syringe out of my belt. It only held one milliliter of fluid and was the size of the first segment of my thumb but it would leave little boy here asleep for at least four hours.

"Kitty tired and feel like giving up yet?"

"Never little boy." With that I ended the fight with a jab left while bring my arm around jabbing the syringe into his neck and pushing the fluid out. I stood and watched as his return punch slowed and the outlines of his face contorted and he fell to the floor.

"Night night little boy." I said as he fell.

"Cheater." Was all he was able to slur out as the drugs took effect and he finally passed out. Whatever it was that came over me I still don't know what it was but I bent down and rearranged his limbs to a more comfortable positions. As I turned to leave I opened the door that had closed while we were fighting I looked down to see the blonde from the party.

"I should have known" was all I whispered while I left.

"ALLY ALLY ARE YOU OKAY!" Came over the ear bud as I hurried over to a rest room to clean up as best I could.

"Yes Trish just fine."

"I heard the fighting but then it got quiet and I was worried."

"Yeah I won, would have been in real trouble if it wasn't for your special concoction which I will need a new one of by the way."

"No problem I can get that for you anything you need."

"Hey I also need you to run a facial recognition against my mystery fighter. He defiantly has skill and this was not a random hit, I need to know who else wants the necklace."

"On it."

"Bye."

I tapped my ear bud then and went about re arranging my hair getting dressed back in my dress and fixing all my makeup. I took a look at my watch 9:52 shoot! I had been gone 37 minutes Johns talk would be over in three minutes and I doubt my absence would be over looked easily. On last check In the mirror of the room I had left my clothes I made my way back to the ballroom right as everyone began to clap. I plastered a smile on my face and clapped as well. I caught eyes with John as he was about to leave the stage. Perhaps I wouldn't have to need an explanation for my absence after all.


	8. Chapter 8

**Again i own nothing. PS i love reviews and that is the last thing im going to say about them im not going to bug you for more just want to let you know i love them. toodles **

**Austin**

I felt a pick in my neck right as the world started to go fuzzy. The woman was standing over me with a smile. I muttered "cheater" while I fell to the floor. Whatever she used was strong. The world went black then.

I woke with a shooting pain in my head. Looking around it was dark and not a room I knew. Leaning up on my forearms I tried to remember where I was only managing to make my head hurt more. I was in a tux and in one pocket was a necklace. One glimps as the necklace it all came back the fight, everything. Groaning I stood up putting the necklace back in my pocket. I looked at my watch it was 2:30 am just great. I found my way over to where the vaults began and punched in my codes slowly making my way from level to level. When I got to the final one I saw an empty box. Punching in the code to kill the lasers I walked up to the box not a single mark as to how she got it.

It wasn't until I was looking at if from behind I noticed the slight lump in the glass. Sure enough there was a small tear shaped lump of something so small most eyes wouldn't have noticed it. Right to the left of the drip was a line smaller that the width of a hair.

"Ha! Think you so smart kitty cat. You made a mistake."

I slowly traced the line with a razor blade and out popped a circle cut of glass. I quickly placed the fake John had given me and after grinding down the tear, I didn't want anyone to find her before I did, I placed the circle back into its home and left setting everything up as I went.

One my way out I tripped on a laser still slightly slowed from the drug she had given me. The loud blaring of tornado sirens filled my head as I jumped out a window and made it back to my car. John would not be happy but a job done is a job done. As I made my way back over to my car I ran into drunken guest who I could tell had long out stayed their welcome. Getting in my car and taking off right as cops showed up I drove slowly home making sure no one noticed me.

When I opened the door to Dez house I was met with a pair of heels and a jacket. I shook my head as I shrugged my tux jacket off and made my way over to where I kept my pajamas stripping and redressing quickly in case anyone came out to go bathroom. I was about to fall asleep on the couch when I heard giggling only it wasn't the type of giggling associated with what I thought was going on in there. This was I'm kicking your butt at your own game giggling followed by a groan of defeat. Now defiantly curious I walked up to Dez bedroom door and slowly very very slowly opened it praying I wasn't about to see something that couldn't be unseen. When I looked in I saw Dez and some woman sitting at the edge of Dez bed both in what looked like first date wear faces illuminated by the blue glow of the television with headsets covering their ears and Xbox controllers in their hands.

"Dude what are you doing?" I almost had to yell to get them to hear me through the headphones. They both quickly look at me as if I was a ghost who had popped out of nowhere.

"HEY! AUSTIN! When did you get here?"

"About twenty minutes ago. Had I been a robber you would be dead by now."

"Yeah yeah anyway this is Alice" He said pointing to the brown haired girl next to him. "Alice this is my best friend Austin."

"Hi, I work with Dez on night shift occasionally."

"Nice to meet you, so this just a video game night no one told me about?"

"Well actually it was supposed to be a date but we quickly changed it to a friend's game night." the girl said.

"Alice here can whip some butt on Kirby you should try and beat her and her Donkey Kong skills are off the chart." Dez was almost fan girl-ing over the fact someone had beaten him at his own games.

"It's no big deal. When my LITTLE brother got taller than me I needed to beat him at something this just happened to be it." She added a shrug then and went back to the game.

Dez mouthed

"She is AWESOME!" and went back to their game marathon. I chuckled shaking my head as I went to lay back on the couch.

That morning I woke to my phone ringing.

"Hello." I said, not looking to see who had called.

"YOU MORON WHO ARE YOU SOME CHEAP WANA BE! HONESTLY I PAY YOU FIVE HUNDRED GRAND FOR THIS MOCKERY! DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU DID TO ME AT THE PARTY WHEN YOU SET THOSE ALARMS OFF!"

I pulled the phone away from my ear at that point while he continued to rant a full minute went by before he stopped and I could talk.

"Yes I see where your coming from but you never told me that I would have to contend with another thief. I don't do well with people that hire others to do my job. Nor do I take being someone's back up I believe it is you who owes me an apology." I smirked as he began to rant again. Out of all the yelling I was able to figure out that he had not hired another thief and he had no clue who I ran into.

"Yes again I can see your side." Honestly I didn't really listen to a word he had said but I figured this was the type of guy who would get an ego boost if I made it look like I cared what he thought.

"however I was still able to place the necklace in the box cover my tracks after being drugged."

"YES BUT PEOPLE SAW HER RUNNING FROM THE BUILDING HOW AM I GOING TO FRAME HER FOR THIS NOW!"

"Who?"

"MY FIANCEE!"

My face drained of color.


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay so our internet crashed and was down all yesterday anyway so here is the next chapter i honestly dont really like it its just kind of a filler so i can get back to Austin anyway standard disclaimer i own nothing if i ever mentions things that exist i dont own them either. Also Johns true personality should come out in the next few chapters. **

**Ally**

I went to the drink counter after everyone was finished

"Shot of the most potent thing you have back there and a martini."

The man working behind me nodded and got to work I had my drink and a shot of something so strong my gums hurt for a while after. I was sipping my drink when John found me.

"Sweetie it was just amazing up there!"

"You had them eating out of your hand." We laughed his shallow mine false though he didn't notice.

"Where did you go sweetie?"

"What on earth do you mean?"

"During my talk you see I made a joke of how we were matched in heaven but found each other here on earth and when I went to point you out you were nowhere to be found."

Shoot, now I had to come up with something. Also why did his eyes sparkle when he said I was nowhere to be found, anyway.

"Well honey I was just going to be quick off to the bathroom but then something hit me wrong and well I was in there a little longer than expected." I shoot him what would look like an embarrassed smile.

"No problem my sweets." Again with the glint. "I recovered next time I will let you know if I intend to do that again so you can time your potty breaks around them."

He hooked his arm in his and we continued to peruse the ballroom until after 2 waiting for the guest to leave. We were talking to a company that was 7th in running after Johns when wailing went off. THAT MORON! I whispered under my breath. He thought I hadn't stolen the necklace maybe what I gave him was a little too strong, he seemed big enough for it though. As we ran out an older woman tripped I quickly helped her up while running to the door. As soon as we got out I found John.

"John honey what is going on?" I said using all my skill to not let the anger at Blondie get in the way of the confusion I was trying to portray.

"I don't know sweets; that is the alarm for the gem room." He sounded annoyed and mad not uncommon of feeling when something of yours was possibly being stolen but he had to much of that emotion and didn't carry the fear that came with knowing someone or something was in your home. Something was up and it only raised my suspicions when I saw a shadow run by.

We spent the rest of the night speaking to police and bidding guest farewell. I finally was able to crash in my room of the mansion at 7 am that morning. I passed out almost instantly not hearing my phone go off.

I awoke at 3 in the afternoon. I quickly discarded the dress I had been wearing and jumped into a nice hot shower. Wrapping my hair in a towel I grabbed my phone which was flashing red.

79 messages. A mix of voice mail and text Trish had been trying to get a hold of me all night. I ran to my purse grabbed my ear bud and put it in.

"Trish speak."

"Oh my god oh my god oh my god oh my god! Do you know who your blonde stranger is!"

"No but from all of your messages I'm going to assume it's not good."

"Thing worse case scenario. That man is the one and only Austin Moon. Like how everyone knows at least of you if not your name in the grifting and thieving world. In the world of retrieval experts and hired killers he is the man. He doesn't do a small job for less than 500k."

"Shoot." I said throwing my towel down now walking naked to my closet. I wasn't even going to try today. Pajamas were as dressed up as I was going to get.

"AND YOU FOUGHT HIM! I AM SOOOOO SORRY I AM NEVER DRINKING ANOTHER SODA EVER AGAIN!"

"Don't worry I won I came out alive."

"That's good because I am just dying for a soda."

I heard the distinct hiss of a soda seal being broken then.

"Anyway you were saying he is high end how high end are we talking."

"You know the death of that prime minister over in Africa?"

"Yeah the secretary was a long time spy for the revolt and killed him one night. Heard one of his kids was under a table when it happened watched everything never spoke again either."

"Yeah only rumor has it that it wasn't him. True the secretary had been part of the revolt but he had turned they say it was this Austin Moon that did the assassination. I hear he was paid upwards of 4.3 million by the guys own brother who turns out ran the revolt."

"Wow."

This guy was good.

"What was he doing here then? I doubt that there was anyone here he was going to kill."

"That is where the retrieval expert part comes in. apparently a friend of mine who works more in that area said he quit taking assassination jobs. Instead he started to focus more on just retrieving and getting out. He still has no qualms about killing but it's not his focus."  
"Okay Trish is there any way you could find where he might be staying or who may have hired him?"

"I can try. See if any of my facial recognition software picks him up entering a hotel or something."

"Good. I'm going to keep you in my ear today I need instant updates but please keep the music to a reasonable level I do have to keep up a gem expert's persona while ending an engagement today. Plus John has probably been informed by now that his necklace has been stolen. Which by the way, I have hidden in my sneaky sneakers so ill have to find a way to get that to you."

"No problem music is going down two notches just for you."

I could barley tell the difference some Spanish rock song still about blue my eardrum. Shaking my head I slipped my silk slippers on and headed out to the kitchen for tea. I couldn't wait to see John after he heard his necklace was stolen.

As I walked into the kitchen to start a cup of tea I was met by the one and only.

"Morning John. Was anything stolen." I waited now for the tears.

"NO! It's the most miraculous thing my lasers worked not a single piece of the collection was stolen." He ran up and hugged me then while I stood limp with my mouth wide open. Oh I may not know what this Austin Moon was up to but I was going to find out.!


	10. Chapter 10

**okay so this one is kinda rushed i feel but i need to get them in a possition where they are against a common enemy. anyway standard disclamer i own nothing. also i wanted to say thank you to all that review it literally makes me bounce in my seat. also my family and i are moving in May so not that it will effect how i update right now but May as a whole will probably be really random.**

**Austin**

His fiancée, the beauty who actually stopped his advances unlike all the other women with husbands there.

"Why!"

"Because she is not who she says she is!"

"What on earth do you mean?" I honestly was lost when he said that.

" SHE IS A THIEF! HER NAME ISNT EVEN ELIZA ITS ALLY!" all of a sudden it came back. The fight in the room I knew that voice all of a sudden the memories of the black faced fighter came back only now I could see how the faint light glinted off her face and then those eyes. They were the same big brown eyes that had me whipped from the party. Coming out of my trance I realized John was still talking.

"She says she was a gem expert and I believed her but what she doesn't know is I have my connections in that world and when a friend came for dinner when she saw him I noticed her bristle and then the next day I had an email from him with multiple photos of her from around the world and list, literally pages of list of crimes she had committed. I realized then why she was here. The necklace was the only thing I have big enough for her to want. Realizing I had the chance to blackmail the world's best thief and grifter into working for me and my company I had to take it."

"What company?"

"Tisk Tisk Austin you have yet to realize who I really am. My name is Alexando Lexon leader in black market auctions along with a crime matchmaker. I all but control everything that goes on with the crime world. And you Austin Moon are going to make sure I get her under my thumb or kill her."

He hung up then, leaving me to stand there with my mouth open. I dropped my phone on the ground then. I quickly got dressed leaving a note for Dez and took off for a drive. I didn't know where I was going but had to drive somewhere. After a few hours I ended up parked outside Johns wait no Alexando's mansion. Looking up I saw her. She was leaving out the side door. It looked like she was about to go for a run. I pulled down the road a bit then and waited to see where she would go.

Counting out five minutes I got out of my car and began to run after her a few minutes into the run I came to a wooded area. It wouldn't be easy to find her in there. Shaking my head I ran in keeping an eye out for her pink leggings I was about to leave the forest when all of a sudden a leg jutted out in front of my causing me to trip. I caught myself putting my momentum in to a summersault landing on my feet only to see her there, hands on her hips glaring at me.

"Hey kitty." This caused her to drop her glare surprise etched into her face.

"Hello little boy." She replied this caused me to drop my smirk a little. We were even we both knew who the other was.

"You have a name I can use. Don't get me wrong I don't mind calling you kitty for ever but you might not enjoy it." She shot me a glare then and started walking towards the exit of the forest. I followed her. After a few minutes of silence she said

"Ally. Ally Dawson."

This stopped me for a moment. This was the Dawson. I had been working a retrieval a few years ago it was a Monet I was going to steal it the following day during the party. when I got there though it was missing. Weeks later I had heard it rumored that a person named Dawson had done it but I had always figured it was a man.

"I see you know of me." She said with a smirk

"You stole a Monet from me three years ago."

"Ah you were who I was racing. Trish said there was another person on the scene."

"Who?"

She gave me a condescending sympathetic look and patted my back saying "No one you need to worry about. That is unless you get on my bad side then you will want watch every step you take because it may very well be your last."

She took off jogging then. Not fast just a nice soft jog.

"So you have the necklace?"

"What's it to you."

"Well the person who hired me to take it wants you to work for him or dead now so I recommend you give it to me and then go into deep hiding."

"I am not giving it to you so just get that idea out of your head. And how do I know you aren't lying."

"Because I very easily would have taken you down had you not cheated. Which by the way whatever you gave me made it very hard to get in and place the fake necklace in the box. I even accidentally triggered an alarm."

"So it was you who I saw. You moron. You don't have the necklace why did you have to leave the fake."

"Because I figured I could get the necklace from you later."

"Yeah well pretty boy that aint happening."

There was a diner coming into view right about now.

"Anyway you said the person you work for wanted me dead or some such nonsense. Who do I need to be on the lookout for?"

We were entering the diner at that point. Probably not the best place to break it to her that her fiancée wanted her dead.

"A man that is not what he seems."

"Really, I wouldn't have guessed but I'm going to need a name."

I was now fighting internal conflict of do I tell or not.

"Well pretty boy I'm going to go bathroom when I get back I hope you have a name."

She left after that heading to the back left. I twiddled my thumbs. If I told her who wanted her dead she could get out fast but then again he said he had connections and he might hurt her worse and I was starting to like this woman. She was witty and smart and not that bad on the eyes. Heck if it wasn't for this situation I probably would have already slept with her and been on the way to the next only she seemed different. Special somehow almost. On the other hand if I don't tell her she maybe under the oppression of a man who did not seem like the gentle type. Shortly after a short Latina woman in cheetah who stood out like a sore thumb left Ally came back and I had my answer.


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay so i have no knew how long it had been but i know it has been more than a week. All i can say is crazy busy. like i said my family moves May first and i have been swamped with homeschool, babysitting and packing not to mention a friend of mine is moving to Green Bay two weeks after so im helping her pack as well. oh the life of a sixteen year old. anyway i own nothing blah blah blah yeah. toodles!**

**Ally**

"My goodness John that is wonderful. Any ideas on who may have committed this horrendous crime."

"Sadly none of the cameras were on there was a systems cycle when the criminal entered. Since that knocks out all the cameras while it gets back going. However we do know that someone in the house must have helped him since we don't do that on a schedule."

"Oh my someone in this house is a criminal!" this was my chance if I played the flustered woman just right. I started to fluster my hands around getting him to let go of my shoulders.

"I ..i..i.i don't know if I can live here knowing a criminal is in the house. What if they try to kill me?" I don't know if it was my imagination or not but I could have swore I saw John smile for just a second when I mentioned they might want to kill me.

"Oh sweetie pie don't worry I already have that planned out. You see I have a hotel room booked for you so until we find the thief", again with the smirk, "you will be perfectly safe."

Darn it! "John I'm going to go for a run to clear my head this is all so overwhelming."

"No problem sweetie." He gave me a peck on the lips as he left. This was not going as well as I had hoped. Trish and I needed to be on that plane by Sunday if it kills me or not. I left the kitchen no longer hungry and went back to my room to change into some proper running gear.

I put my ear bud in and tapped it.

"Hey Trish meet me at the diner down the road I'm going to bring the necklace I don't think it's safe here. I have this funny feeling like I don't know all that is going on."

"No problem I'll be there in twenty."

I was tying my shoe right before I left but I couldn't shake this feeling like I was being watched from inside the house. Either way I put my iPod in and left out the side since it was closer to the driveway that lead to the street. As soon as I left the drive way I saw him. I don't know if the moron thought he was invisible or what but he was just sitting there on the side of the road in his car. Honestly what did he think he was doing? I just kept running as a mild pace until I got out of his line of vision and then ramped the speed up. If I was going to get answers for questions I didn't even have yet I was willing to bet he had a few of the answers.

There was a forest not too far from here and the diner. He was defiantly following me I would catch glimpse of him in mirrors or signs on the road. Didn't want him to know I knew he was there. In the forest I took the biggest path to the right and about quarter of a mile up stopped behind a large maple. I didn't have any weapons on me besides the three pencil daggers attached on my wrist. If it came down to a fist fight I don't think I would last too long. Just as I was repositioning my daggers I saw him start this way. I tripped him as he passed standing with my hands on my hips I gave him a glare to kill which would have been much more affective with him on the ground. He however rolled out of the fall landing on his feet and without my heels on he was MUCH taller than me lessening the effect. Stupid tall person. In the back of my mind I heard him.

"Hey kitty." Drat he knew who I was that put a twist on things.

"Hello little boy." His smile faltered. Did he honestly expect me not to get a good look at him when he was out cold?

"You have a name I can use. Don't get me wrong I don't mind calling you kitty for ever but you might not enjoy it." I contemplated telling him since he already knew I wasn't who I said I was at the party why not.

"Ally Dawson." When I said my last name he seemed to get a look of remembrance.

"I see you know of me."

"You stole a Monet from me three years ago."

"Ah you were who I was racing. Trish said there was another person on the scene."

"Who?"

Did this silly man actually think I would tell him who Trish was. Man he was dumber than I thought. I might as well give him some of the truth tho.

"No one you need to worry about. That is unless you get on my bad side then you will want watch every step you take because it may very well be your last."

I was going to be late if we kept this chitter chatter up and my foot was starting to hurt from standing on the necklace which was slightly larger than the box in my shoe and the one end of the diamond was stabbing my heel.

"So you have the necklace?" he hollered after me. Honestly wasn't he worried about someone over hearing and putting two and two together?

"What's it to you."I yelled back. He was catching up and we were now side by side. To tell the truth he looked good in more ways than one.

"Well the person who hired me to take it wants you to work for him or dead. So I recommend you give it to me and then go into deep hiding." He almost sounded worried for me. Either way.

"I am not giving it to you so just get that idea out of your head. And how do I know you aren't lying."

"Because I very easily would have taken you down had you not cheated. Which by the way whatever you gave me made it very hard to get in and place the fake necklace in the box. I even accidentally triggered an alarm."

I KNEW it!

"So it was you who I saw. You moron. You don't have the necklace why did you have to leave the fake." The diner would come into view here in the next block or two.

"Because I figured I could get the necklace from you later."

Is he really that arrogant?

"Yeah well pretty boy that aint happening."

The diner was in sight now so I slowed to a walk. No need to enter huffing and puffing and I was starting to get hungry now. There still was this odd feeling of someone watching me but I brushed it off.

"Anyway you said the person you work for wanted me dead or some such nonsense. Who do I need to be on the lookout for?"

Unlike him I kept my voice down when I said that so others wouldn't hear me.

"A man that is not what he seems."

Was he really going to play these types of games with me obviously he didn't know that when I want something I GET it.

"Really, I wouldn't have guessed but I'm going to need a name." I spotted Trish then.

"Well pretty boy I'm going to go bathroom when I get back I hope you have a name."

I looked to Trish as I left covering the limp I gained from running with this huge thing stabbing me every step heading to the bathroom.

"GIRL WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH HIM!" Trish hollered as she entered the bathroom a minute later.

"John has been acting really weird lately and I think that he might possibly be able to give me some answers."

"Oh you noticed John acting funny too?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well he will go and make these phone calls on cells I never knew existed talking for hours in Spanish or some other foreign language."

"You didn't tell me."

"I was going to today but well you beat me to it."

I just shook my head as I walked into the large stall and took my shoe off shaking the necklace out.

"Here you are one priceless necklace."

She slipped it in her purse and smiled at me gave me a hug and left. I waited 45 seconds and left after her.

As soon as I sat down I looked Austin in the eye. He was about to tell me something when three gun shots went off and three people dressed in black walked in. the one on the right holding Trish by her neck and she was gagged and bound. What the heck was going on!


	12. Chapter 12

**Okay so i have been sitting on this chapter for about four days now. I was going to post it as soon as i finished it but it was like 10 at night so i figured i would wait till the next day. Next day i babysat until 6 and forgot all about this chapter. The next day i moved all of my stuff including my laptop and bed over to the new house so i got to sleep on a couch two nights after and until like next week we wont have the Wi-Fi moved over ugh so annoying. So now i am at the local library. Just for notice my school provided laptop will be going away soon so i will have to type these chapters either here at the library or on the "PUBLIC FAMILY COMPUTER OF DOOM" ugh there is NO privacy in my house seriously its horrible. Anyway sorry had to rant no one understands why i dont want people hovering over my shoulder when im online figured you all out there would understand. **

**Austin**

I was going to tell her the moment she got back I would tell her. Well maybe I wouldn't tell her that her fiancée wanted her dead. She obviously did know who he was so if I gave her his real name she wouldn't freak out right. Right? I was getting way to worked up over a stupid girl. She came back sitting down she gave me a look that said millions. My mouth was open about to give her Alexando Lexon name when three men walked in holding the short Latina that had walked out just earlier.

"OH PRISSY WHERE ARE YOU. DON'T WANT YOUR FRIEND HERE TO GET HURT DO YOU?"

I glanced at Ally's face. It was pure white. The lead man kept yelling in what sounded like a British voice.

"MAYBE I SHOULD USE YOUR REAL NAME NOW THAT I KNOW IT ALLY."

The wait staff were helping ones to get behind the counter and everyone in a booth was hiding under tables unsure if the man would use the gun or not as he walked around the store. He was making his way over to us now.

"ALLY WHERE ARE YOU?"

"Right here Charles. No need to startle the other patrons put that gun away pumpkin."

She said still facing me in a similar flawless British accent.

"OH PRISSY WHAT DID YOU DO TO YOUR BLONDE HAIR?"

"Never was a natural blonde."

He was now next to us and no longer yelling. The one muscle man was now guarding the exit while the other struggled with a squirming Latina.

"To bad I always thought it brought out how dark your eyes were." He was now playing with a curl.

"You never curled your hair either, it was always straight and you were tanner then. See this is what happens when you leave such a good person as me. Stealing not only my heart, but my family's priceless emerald staff you naughty girl." He now jerked on the curl he had been caressing. I chanced a glance as Ally she was still in shock but seemed to be playing it well. He stood up then from the squatting position he was in addressing the whole diner now.

"ALL OF YOU OUT!"

Everyone started to duck run out the door as fast as they could.

"Not you." He said grabbing a little five year olds arm. Her mother whipped around only to have someone drag her away screaming for the little girl.

"Let her go Charles." Ally said a deathly calm in her voice. She was now standing facing the man.

"Such a cutie, blond like you had been maybe our baby would have looked like her" He said smirking as he roughly threw the little girl in a booth. She was sucking in her lip silent tears running down her face. When I looked at Ally a single tear had leaked down her cheek. That was enough no one makes Ally cry. I had had it up to here with his torment it was now or never to act no one was in danger any more. I looked at the girl and pointed under the table. She quickly followed orders. The one was twenty feet off by the door the other 15 feet in the center of the diner with Trish as his feet and Charles was only five feet the gun still in his right hand.

I made a fist and punched at Charles getting the response I wanted all three were now around me Charles nursing a sore arm while the other held the gun to my head.

"Austin." Ally said worry in her voice the tear now wiped away.

"You fools." I said.

"What did you just call me." Charles said.

"Fools that is what you are after all. Everyone makes the same mistake." I finished with a chuckle. He cocked the gun.

"And what mistake might that be oh wise and powerful one." I smirked

"You always stand to close." With that I had grabbed his hand and before he could react bent his hand back causing him to drop the gun under the table with a kick to the guy on my left I slammed Charles head into the corner of a table knocking him out could followed by an upper cut to man number two who was now joining in on the action. With is diaphragm now messed up I finished man number one with a punch to the head and twist of the neck walking to man number two I elbowed him behind the neck hearing a satisfying snap as he fell to the floor. That left only Charles alive. I was about to turn back to him when I heard the gun go off. Whipping around I saw Ally standing over what was once Charles with the gun in her hand now softly sobbing.

"I lost that baby because of you. You hit me to hard and I lost it you… you.." She fell to her knees then fully sobbing. The Latina was trying to wiggle over to Ally but it wasn't working so well. I quickly untied her so she could be with her friend. I left the two alone and walked over to the little girl. The sirens of the police were getting close all the private gates wouldn't keep them out for long we would have to leave soon.

"Hey sweetie, did you close your eyes."

She only nodded a yes.

"Oh good your such a good girl can I have your name?"

"Sarah." She said so quiet I almost didn't make it out.

"Well Sarah I bet you want to see your mama real bad don't ya?"

"Uh huh."

"She is right out there how about I bring you to her?"

She crawled from under the table and grabbed my hand as I led her out side.

Her mother was on top of her in milliseconds checking her over for any injuries besides the bruise on her arm.

"Thank you." Her mother said. "For bringing her out safe."

"No problem."

Walking back in I saw Ally was no longer crying but tears still fell like a waterfall as she wrapped her arms around herself while the Latina rocked her.

"Hey I know this is rough but we need to leave NOW."

This earned a glare that to most would kill from the Latina.

"No Trish Austin in right we need to go." She stood up and walked out then. It was bone chilling the way she managed to say those words and move but with the air of a dead person.

"Come on blondie. I have a place we can lay low for a while." The Latina walked off, getting into a silver suburban. Very incognito. I followed. Someone had to watch out for them and with Ally like this; Alexando would have no trouble getting to her. At least thinking that I was on the job he wouldn't hire anyone else and I could simply lie for the time being until I came up with a plan where she can get away not having to watch over her shoulder for him.


	13. Chapter 13

**Okay so i wrote this after and argument i had with the friend we moved in with over her washing machine yeah i know stupid right! anyway so i was mad and upset and so i think personally this chapter came out a bit more sad than it needed to be but for some reason i really like that. anyway before anyone misses the discrepency of the date line for Trish and Ally and the necklace you just have to wait till the next chapter and i solve that. i realised what i had done after i finished writing this chapter but liked how it came out so i have a detour way of fixing it. **

**PS: okay i already have a few names that i like but if you have any ideas i would love to hear them. im not going for a music name more of a name like Belle which is french for beauty or somthing like that you will find out why at the end of the chapter why i said this. **

**Ally**

_Charles. Of all the past marks why did it have to be Charles? It was back when I was just getting started didn't fully know how to separate personal and character feelings. I had taken a vacation to Britain with money freshly stolen from a small bank heist. Trish was just starting to get the hang of hacking and made a few mistakes. We had barely made it out without getting caught and needed to get out before the heat really got bad when they connected a similar heist we had done on the west coast earlier that winter._

_We dyed our hair in a disgusting hick town gas station. Turns out my hair dye failed and instead of becoming a light brown had bleached my hair to an almost platinum blonde while Trish's turned out a fire truck red, figured it came with buying them from a discount joint in the same town. Every time we looked at each other on the plane right we burst out laughing. We had only been there a week when I had run into Charles at a gas station. Trish's credit card she had gave me wasn't working and I had left my cash at the hotel. I was frantically looking for my cell to call Trish when he had paid for my gas and taken me out for dinner._

_I hadn't done a proper grift in a while and after finding out the guy as linked to royalty loaded with jewels and cash figured why not have a little fun. The few weeks get away turned into a year's stay as Charles and I got to know each other and I planned how to rob him blind. I wasn't as good then and it took longer to finish a con and soon I was falling for him._

_It was never a good relationship a slap here a punch there after a social gathering and a few too many drinks but he always apologized. About seven months into the con I found out I was pregnant. At first Charles was as happy as I was but they more I began to show the more comments he made to my weight gain and how fat I was looking. The rare beatings became more and more frequent as well. Not all of them when he was drunk. Before that I had almost thought of giving up my life permanently becoming Prissy as he knew me. He never once came to an appointment Trish always came with me. At about four and a half months I went to find the gender of the baby. That was the only one he came with for._

_It was a girl. A little baby girl. That was the day for me that it really sunk in that I was going to be a mother. Though only 20 years old I was ready. I never knew what was waiting for me once we got home. Charles wanted a boy he made that clear with every punch and kick. I tried I really tried to be a good mom I tried to protect my unborn baby but he got in a strait on full force punch at my belly. It hurt but not as much at the contraction that followed and the one after that and after that. As I started to bleed and my water broke he gave up in a huff heading to the den to drink. Crawling to my room trying to hold my stomach I called Trish she rushed me to the hospital. I doubt Charles even knew I left._

_It was too late though I was already eight centimeters dilated and she was too early she would never make it. I got to push my baby out to never hear a cry, a breath, anything. I held her. She was much too small not even the size of a baby doll and deformed but she was mine. She had kicked and fluttered for four months only to have her life cut short before she even knew what the outside world was._

_The only ones at her funeral was Trish and I. I had her cremated and had a small heart shaped locket with a few of the ashes inside inscribed "There may never be a tomorrow." A part of me died that day. A piece of my heart that could never be warmed again; the following week I stole that dang scepter. Really I had Charles to thank for the clean get away. He had always insisted on cameras in every room for safety. Trish hacked into the file bank and got the one where he beat me until I miscarried. I stole the scepter that night and mailed the link to the local police as we boarded the plane back to the states._

I was keeping the past identity up well until he grabbed the little girl. My hand instinctively flew to my neck where I wore the locket the following year nonstop except on cons.

"Such a cutie, blond like you had been maybe our baby would have looked like her."

There it was the cold ache that never went away; it drove me to be as good as I am now. I could box it off shove it in a corner make it through the day most days but he still knew right where to hit to get what he wanted. The next thing I knew Austin was on the men knocking them out or killing them as he went I honestly didn't know or care which when I noticed Charles start to move for the gun as Austin took out the second guy. It was all a blur then. I had the gun, the look in his eye, the bang, the silence, I had won. It was all I could take I collapsed sobbing like a mad woman Trish was suddenly there helping me up almost carrying me back to her car. I needed the locket I needed to say I was sorry again. It would never change anything but it would make the ache a little more tolerable if she knew I was sorry, I was so so sorry.

The next week was spent sleeping and crying holding onto the once piece of her I had left. Occasionally there would be food left on the side table but I didn't want to eat. Sometimes if I leaned the right way the hunger pains could almost resemble the flutters she would give me. I was cry after that until I passed out the cycle continuing until the day Austin came in.

"Did she have a name?" He asked. gently sitting on the side of the bed

"Never had the chance." I whispered voice hoarse from crying.

"Want to pick one out?"

I wiped the snot off my nose then with the sleeve of my shirt.

"Sure."

"Here." He said handing me a book of baby names. We spent hours looking through the book until we found the perfect name. As we went page by page he handed me a glass of Gatorade that I started to sip. Even though he didn't notice I saw him smile, and while my heart still was cold and would probably always be a little broken a small piece was finding its way to being warm again.


	14. Chapter 14

**Okay i know this chapter is like really really long. i really try to keep every chapter just over a thousand words but is is a big moment where then they are going to start taking down Alexando and working together. also i just wanted to say i really like the baby names i'm getting i have three that im really partial to but i will be taking six from the comments and putting them into a random generator and that is how i will decided. Also i read this awesome idea from a diffrent story basically you ask me any question and i will choose two or three and answer them. i doubt you actually read this far into the authors note but yeah anyway toodles. **

**Austin**

We drove for a few hours. The police arrived right as we were leaving and one cop had given chase but the Latina was a mad woman at the wheel and lost the cop in minutes. She had pulled over twenty minutes later and switched the license plates and then continued driving.

When we arrived at a large hotel I was surprised to say the least. Trish, the Latina's name I found out, almost carried Ally to the elevator. If I was surprised they were hiding out in a huge hotel I was even more surprised that they were doing it in the penthouse not that I was about to complain. Trish helped Ally into sweats and put her into bed while I roamed around. There were stacks of take out and pizza boxes next to what looked like gallons of empty soda bottles.

The large flat screen had been broken off into 18 different squares changing every minute or so. Each square was a different room and some rooms with multiple angles. The more closely I looked at the rooms and the very few people in the rooms I began to realize it was Alexando's house. Right now he was in a large study reading some book with a glass of wine no idea what just went on. Did he not notice that his fiancée was gone?

With a disgusted grunt I walked to the room that Ally was in now. I pressed my ear to the door. Ally was crying Trish was saying something trying to comfort her but it wasn't working. I was just starting to make out the words when my phone went off very loud right from the side of the door. Who on earth wanted to talk to me, one glance at the screen and I groaned.

"Hello mister Moon.

"Hello Alex."

"ITS ALEXANDO!" Anal much.

"Sorry sir." I rolled my eyes as I walked back to the living room watching him on the television.

"I heard of a small tussle at the diner at the bottom of the hill."

"Your point."

"I know it was you. What I want to know is what you have done with Ally."

"How do you know I have her."

"She always goes there at the end of her runs. Thinks I don't know. Anyway its been more that five hours since she left and since she hasn't come home and her car is here and now I know of the." He paused thinking of a word. "Incident that happened I can only assume that you have her."

"And what if I do."

"Then I guess this can go one of two ways."

"Yes."

"You can hand her over."

"Or."

"Or I will have to kill you and get her after. You have until the end of the day to decide. Oh and don't be a hero. It doesn't suit you." He stood up then finished the last swig of wine and opening a drawer grabbed a gun and shot the camera causing me to flinch. I watched as he began to go and disable every camera in the house but one. It was hidden by a what looked like a plant and likely he hadn't found it. Yet. There was one thing Alexando didn't know. He was wrong I would keep Ally safe if it was the death of me he didn't know who he was messing with.

I was still in my brain when Trish finally left Ally's room.

"What the heck Austin! What did you do to the cameras?"

"He found them."

"Who John? No he didn't he's a moron there is no way he could have found those cameras they are only the size of a dime."

"I agree he's a moron. But he's defiantly not as oblivious as you believe. However he as messed with the wrong people to be playing this kind of game."

"What the heck are you talking about I am totally lost."

I Told her everything. Who he really was how really this was all a large con on Ally. I told her everything except the last phone call.

"So wait you were hired to steal the necklace so John or whatever his name is could call the police and since she was the one who verified the necklace she would take the crap when it was discovered to be a fake. Where he would then hold the police off her trail for a price.?

"Exactly."

"But you got it bad for Ally and now want to help save her."

I spluttered my water then

"Wh… Wh.. What did you say?

"Do you know why he wants her. What larger score he has in mind?"

"No but back to your last sentence."

"Thinking shush."

"But you have it wrong I don't like Ally." She was defiantly beautiful but like wasn't a word I would use for these feelings.

"Man you are slow. Anyway go away I need time to think."

"Bossy much." I whispered under my breath as I grabbed my coat.

Apparently she heard because as I left an empty soda bottle hit was about to hit me in the back of my head but I caught it instead.

"Nice try."

"Shut up." I chuckled at her as I shut the door throwing the bottle out as I made my way outside. I could totally see how Ally liked her.

I hailed a cab back to Dez house he would probably be home by now it was almost nine. It was dark inside as I paid my fare. I walked inside still no sign of Dez. Where on earth could he be. It was hard to believe it was still Tuesday with a the crap that has happened. I was still wandering around getting ready for a shower when the door opened and the light came on. I was Dez I could tell from the off key singing while he started to put the groceries away ear buds still in and oblivious to my presence.

Time someone learned why they needed to be more observant. I grabbed a rag and got it a little damp in the bathroom and snuck behind Dez wrapping the rag over his mouth. Then the most amazing thing happened. I fell on my butt. Dez had elbowed me in my side so hard I had loosened my grasp on his mouth where he proceeded to flip my over causing me to land on my back side and it hurt. A lot.

"Dang it Dez that hurt."

"Austin? What are you doing I didn't know it was you." He put away the chef's knife he somehow got a hold of.

"Never knew you actually paid any attention when I taught you self defense."

"I didn't. there was a temporary night nurse who I liked and she taught classes I went. Turns out it really was only meant for women. Plus I got tired of always being the one to be demonstrated on I got a lot of bruises from that."

"You dork." I stood up and brushed myself off. He just shrugged his shoulders.

"I am going to be in town for a while. On a job but in town but I probably won't stay here until im done that okay."

"No problem for me. Call if you want to hang."

"Same. I'm going to go shower now." I slept at Dez that night. I left for the hotel around noon then.

I walked and was about to enter the elevator when my phone rang. I went to hit decline when it answered itself.

"Don't you hang up on me pretty boy."

"Hey how did you get this number. This is my private number."

"You really want to ask that."

"Maybe not."

"Exactly now count to ten and then enter the elevator not before."

"Pushy much."

"I haven't slept yet don't push it."

Counting to ten I stepped in as soon as I was in the doors closed and the elevator moved. Creepy but convenient.

"You ever been told this is kind of weird."

"Nah never my anyone who will remember saying it."

"hahahaha I like you."

"Don't push it pretty boy I can have all your money transferred to my account in less than twenty minutes."

"Ouch."

The doors opened. And I walked into the room hanging up the phone..

"Finally you are here. I need sleep Ally is in that room DON'T. GO. IN. she just needs to work this out I've done all I could just make sure there is food in the room and water she should be out of this in a day.

That day went by and then another soon it was Friday and still no improvement. Trish would go in and talk to Ally but it seemed that Ally didn't even know Trish was there. I woke that Friday to a suit case by the elevator door.

"Trish what is that doing there?"

"There is something I need to finish for Ally. Stay here and if she isn't doing better by the time I am back by we will need to take her to the hospital."

"Why are you leaving?"

"Because I have business I have to take care of."

"Is this about the necklace?"

"None of your business my flight will land back here at 10 Saturday night. Bye."

She left then. I went on my lap top searching for any sign that Alexando was getting close to where we were at. The one camera was still up. He was gathering a crew together now. He already had a grifter and thief and from what I could dig up on them they were good. Really good. But we were better.

Trish had a point if we knew what it was he wanted Ally for perhaps we could get it first and then use it as a bargaining chip for Ally. I texted this to Trish who told me she would start combing over Alexando's records for any open appointments. It was almost six on a Friday night and I couldn't stand to hear Ally cry anymore I was going to break Trish's rule and go in when she was awake.

I cracked the door open a bit to find a slightly skinnier Ally on the bed her face covered with both wet and dry tears. Clutching a necklace for dear life curled up in a fetal position on top of the blankets in the same clothes Trish had put her in. Trish had told me the story one day after the soft sobbing had gone away signaling Ally was asleep. I had grabbed a Gatorade and a baby name book. On my way to her room.

"Did she have a name?" I asked. I knew the answer but I wanted her to tell me.

"Never had the chance." She said so quiet I almost didn't make it out. Her voice cracked at the end.

"Want to pick one out?" Please say yes, please say yes. She wiped her nose with her sleeve

"Sure." She said. I almost jumped for joy.

"Here." I handed her the book. It was hard at first but soon she was getting into it I put a straw in the Gatorade and half heartedly handed it to her like it was nothing. She drank. I smiled so large then. This was the first sign she would be okay I almost jumped for joy but I controlled myself acting like it was nothing but I couldn't help the smile that stayed on my face or the flickering of warm inside my chest.


	15. alert

Hello i know this isnt a chapter but i just wanted to let you know that there will most likely be long periods between each chapter upload. first my computer is provided by the school that i homeschool through and it is going back monday. Second the more major reason that i wont be updating fast is that my family will most likely be moving from where we are in Wisconsin back to where my dad and his family is from in Texas which is over a 1000 miles. because of this we will be cutting all expences so we can save enough money for the lack of work dad will have once we get there the gass and food for the drive down and tons of other things so i will not have wifi so i will only be able to write at the libary and i work so im really busy and getting to the library wont be easy. however once we get down to Texas i will be able to use my grandmas comuters (the woman has three i love my grandma) sorry sorry sorry. i really love this story and i hope you do to but life has just blown up right now. bye


	16. Chapter 15

Okay so I guess the last chapter have been confusing so a quick recap: Charles is a man who Ally tried to con in England when she was first starting out as a thief. as the con went on Ally started to actually fall in love with Charles. That is when Ally got pregnant and then that is when Charles started to beat her. she loses the baby and returns to the US. yada yada yada more details of their life are in chapter 13.

Ps. Okay so this is kind of just fluff for Austin and Ally bear with me this was a filler so now the main plot line can start to get going. Also people at public libraries are really nosy. Oh well Toodles

**Ally**

We combed the book back and forth looking for the perfect name when we finally put it together. Amara Rose Dawson. That night was the first time in a week that truly slept.

When I woke Austin had passed out with the book on his chest and the pad of paper with names on his side. his head was bent at a weird angle on the back board. His neck was going to hate him. i chuckled as he breathed in and out. if was curled up on his side with his arm around me keeping me safe from imaginary threats. The feeling I had tried to block for years was slowly creeping back into my heart do to a certain blond. I snickered and started to play with the strands of blond hair that flopped on his forehead.

"You like my hair." he mumbled still in-between sleep and reality.

"It's pretty... and soft."

"Thanks. That is one of the most manly complements i have ever been given."

"You're welcome."

He took his arm off my shoulder then and stretched as he sat up scooting back so he was sitting against the headboard now. I rolled over and did what can only be called a spread eagle stretch, then swung my feet around and stood up.

"Hungry?"

"Starving."

"I thought so. I'm going to shower and then I will make some breakfast while you get cleaned up."

"Bossy."

"Lazy."

We continued our banter while I got some clothes and a towel. The shower was nice it felt good after who knows how long I was in that bed. I don't know what it was but something about last night took the weight that was on my chest and threw it across the world.

I put my tank and cotton shorts on and wrapped my hair in a messy bun to try and keep some of the remaining water off my back.

"Your turn." I hollered to an Austin who was almost back asleep in my bed.

"Cool. Didn't use up all the hot water I hope."

"It's a hotel you dimwit they have whole boiler rooms to heat shower water."

"Exactly and you're a girl so again I say I hope you didn't use up all the hot water."

I chucked the brush I still had in my hand at him successfully hitting him in the back.

"Feel better kitty."

"A little."

"Well I feel better about not ducking then."

"Like you could have ducked."

This then started what would come to be the best twenty minutes of my life as I threw just about everything in the hotel at him at random times it ended when he came out from a 5 minute shower. and seriously who only takes 5 minute showers. and i threw a pancake at him only to have him catch it and give me an aghast look.

"What that is the least sharp thing I have thrown today."

"You would dare waste a pancake in this child's squabble."

"It's a pancake."

"ITs perfection in a soft chewy golden sweet delicious package."

"You're delirious."

"You're just missing out."

I rolled my eyes and grabbed two pancakes.

"By the way where is Trish."

"Shesoutfinishingsomebusinessprobablyhavingtodowit hthenecklace"

"Slow down would you the pancake isn't going to fly away."

"uuugh the taste is already leaving my mouth but fine she left to finish some business with that necklace. She was supposed to be back late last night."

"But she isn't here."

No sooner had i uttered the words but the short Latino came bursting through the door.

"Guess who hates airplane security." she didn't even wait for an answer "I do."

"The morons took one look ONE at my toe nail clippers and decided that I was a criminal mastermind which I am but that isn't the point. Anyway they assumed I would hijack a plane with a ZEBRA TOENAIL CLIPPERES! Seriously if that is how uptight today's security is I don't have a clue how planes are still getting hijacked."

She was throwing clothes out of the suitcase and all over the room looking for something when all of sudden she stopped.

"ALLY?!"

"Present."

"ALLY OH MY GOODNESS HERE I AM BLABING ABOUT NOTHING HOW ARE YOU. YOU FEELING BETTER. DID AUSTIN HURT YOU? OH MY GOODNESS IM SO GLAD YOUR OKAY WHEN DID THIS HAPPEN?"

"Slow down its nothing Austin actually helped. We figured a name out for the baby. Amara Rose. Rose after Trish de la Rosa the one and only."

A lone tear found its way down her cheek then.

"I love you girl." she said gabbing me in a bear hug.

"echemmm" Austin coughed.

"Oh come here you big lump of wana be sexy you can join in." I hollered

"I am going to join but I also want you to know I am a sexy beast and it's not just me who says so."

"Tell you mama to stop feeding your ego then."

This earned a grumble as he joined in.

Once we all ate Trish and Austin filled me in with what was going on in the world of John who I guess isn't John.

"WHAT!"

"Calm down Ally no need to wake China."

"You're telling me that.. that.. that... jerk played me the whole time. no no no no I don't get played I play I don't get played."

"Well this time."

"Shut up moon." I growled.

I paced the floor trying to put all the pieces together.

"I may have found why he wants you on the up side."

"Why."

"Well if you would sit down and calm down i would tell you."

"Fine."

"Good. Everyone good?"

Austin and I both muttered yes.

"Okay meet Jacob Chezovski. If you have a shipment that needs to be around the world asap he is the guy you call. he runs planes, trains, buses, cargo ships, if it moves things he's got three of them. he also has his finger in the underworld. Moving things for mobster's crime lords he even is suspected to possibly been involved in a few human trafficking cases. Over all a sleazy scum bag. latest gossip though is that he is out for a Monet that supposedly only just now been discovered. the painting is right now being authenticated by private companies and word is that as soon as its proven its real he wants it bad. He also has been meeting an awful lot with Alex."

"So why would he want me."

"Alex knows you know one of the world's best forgers not to mention your one of the few who could steal if before its even been reviled to the world."

"Okay so we just steal the paining before Alex can get it."

"True but there is a problem. Alex has been assembling a team after I dropped the necklace off I had a few hours before my flight so I went and checked out where the painting is being authenticated and I was almost caught. Whoever he has working for him are good. Really good. I barely made it out. He knows us. knows how we think how we run cons we can't win this one."

I sat there then thinking. Austin was going to say something but I cut I'm off.

"I have it. he may know our moves but we know people almost or just as good with reps so quiet he wouldn't know to hire them. We bring them on we follow their ideas assist and steal the painting. Austin you know someone who could be our muscle?"

"Yep, he even owes me a favor."

"Good." Trish... call him in.  
"But Allllllllyyyyyyyy you know I don't like him. His hacking style is soooooooo slow."

"Don't care we need him. and call red in while you're at it. Alex was right we need a fake to trade out."

"Fine."

"I'll get the rest of the people we will need. I'm going to go for a walk while I do this. I'll meet you guys in an few hours."

I grabbed my coat and cell and headed for the door. This was going to be hard but it was going to be fun. Not to mention I had a blonde who made me feel like I could do anything. What could go wrong?


	17. chapter 16

**i know its been a while but i still dont own anything. **

**Austin**

This was a bad idea. A bad bad bad idea. But Ally said we needed the best. He did owe me a favor but still the fact that I couldn't trust the man. I paced back and forth in my bedroom. Okay lets be logical about this. A pros and cons list pro: we needed someone who could fight, and fight well, he was a virtual unknown so Alex would not have a clue as to who he was, and he owed me his life. Cons: I hate him. The cons almost outweighed the pros but the truth was we did need someone. I dialed the cursed number into my cell and waited while it rang.

"Hey (punch) Austin (groan) can you (someone else groaning) hold a moment?"  
"No problem." A series of grunts and smacking sounds followed.

"Okay thanks for holding. What cha need."

"How do you know I need anything?"

"You never call just to chat anymore."

"That's not my fault."

"Hey I already told you I didn't know you were after that scepter. Or that Jamie was your girl."

"And the bombs and Czech assassins, what about those."

"Well I had to make sure you didn't get it once I had it. I wasn't going to just hand it over to you." I rolled my eyes five seconds and I already wanted to kill the man.

"I need you for a job."

"What's the pay?"

"No pay you owe me."

"For what?"

"Switzerland 06."

"OOOOH yeah okay no pay. What where and when?"

"The Trilton in L.A., as soon as possible yesterday would be nice actually, I'll explain what when you get here."

"I'll be there by 5 tonight."

"Good we are in the penthouse I'll let the front desk know you coming."

"Cool I'll see you then. Bye Austin."

"Bye Elliot."

"I'm not going to say it." Trish talked into the phone. Something was said on the other line causing Trish to cringe

"I'm paying you isn't that enough."

"Fine would you please help us windstorm" the final word was almost in audible as she muttered it.

"The Trilton in L.A. be here quick." With that she ended the call and slumped into the couch.

"Who was that?"

"That was Dallas. The world's most annoying sassy full of himself hacker the world has ever seen. he will be here tomorrow" Given what I knew about Trish this made me worried.

"Now I have to call the weirdest person in the world. Just because he makes the best fakes Ally never actually has to deal with him though. You probably want to leave. This conversation wont be pleasant."

I shrugged my shoulders and grabbed my coat and headed out. I wandered the streets of L.A. and the beach for a few hours. It was close to 5 so I started to head back. Almost to the hotel I saw Ally. She was talking to an older gentleman and a blonde about her age. As I got closer I also spied a young brunette no more than 10. I left them alone deep in their conversation and entered the hotel.

Inside I found Elliot chatting up a blond beauty. Smirking I went up and tapped Elliot on the shoulder.

"Hi honey time for our dinner reservation." I smiled sweetly at Elliot while I stroked his shoulder. Payback was a jerk. I watched as Elliot looked between the girl and I trying to find a way to salvage his reputation.

"Honey who is this girl you are talking to. Would she and her girlfriend like to go to dinner with us?" Now the girl started to stutter.

"nnn.. im no im not like that. Actually I didn't think he was that."

"No Problem girly I'm not jealous now had you been Brad Pit or Tom Cruise I would be all over you like that." I punctuated the that with a finger snap while I jutted my hip out."

"Im sorry I just remembered I have to go you to have dinner." The girl all but ran out of the hotel lobby.

"Dude, REALLY!"

"Paris 07"

"Your still ticked about that?"

"Not any more I'm not. Come on we have work to do."

"Fine."

We walked in to the hotel then and made our way up to the penthouse.

"Red would you QUIT making a mess out of everything!"

"Would you Quit making a mess of my creativity!"

"WHAT CREATIVITY YOU ARE COPYING ARTWORK NOT MAKING IT!"

"Why don't YOU do it then."

I opened the door to our room then not quite sure what I would find when I entered.

"You are such a bone head who actually drinks carbonated water. There is now sugar in it! Not to mention you are taking up valuable soda space."

"You are the one who is crazy all the sugar your drinking could kill a normal person of sugar overdose."

"Like you know you're not even a real doctor!"

The toilet flushed then

"Make sure you put the seat down while you're at it!"

"I'm on my way to being a real one and I did thank you very much but I'm liable to go back and put it back up just to tick you …. AUSTIN!?

"DEZ? What the heck!"

Trish looked between us now.

"You know Red?"

"You know Dez?"

I looked up at Dez who now wore a guilty expression as he tried to back out of the room.

"Dez Explain. Now! Elliot go get us some pizzas?" I shoved a 50 into Elliot's hands and shoved his snickering form out the door.

"Weeeeeeell." Dez said.

"I always liked painting in art but I could never really make anything beautiful. Then one day when we were in school the teacher had us copy known works of art. Turns out I can't make art but I can copy it."

"You were going to tell me when?"

"Well you never looked like you needed the help besides the medical kind."

"And how did you get in contact with Trish."

" I didn't I happened to get a call from a mystery voice to make a fake and the money was too good to give up. It paid for my school. Ever since then I've worked with Ally. After a while I started to deal more with Trish and then by accident we were having a phone conversation with each other when we happened to enter the same coffee shop. Noticing a girl saying the exact same thing as the person on the phone I asked if she was wearing a neon leopard shirt she turned around and that was the first bruise I ever got from her."

I stumbled over to the couch and plopped. This was too much to to much. While I tried to configure all of this in my brain Ally came in with the three people from outside.

"Hello everyone I would like to introduce Archer, Phoebe, and Megan. Archer was a mentor to me for a while. Phoebe is his legacy and Megan is her daughter. They are friends of my."


	18. Chapter 18

Hello long time no type. However I finally got my school laptop back. even though I still have no internet I can type up chapters at home now. As usual I own nothing.

**Ally**

I looked around the room Red was standing off to one corner by the hall Trish was on the couch spun around so she could look at me and Austin was plopped on a chair. The tension was so thick I could taste it.

"What's going on here? Trish, explain."

"Well it appears that Red and Austin already know each other and from the looks of it they know each other quite well."

I was still processing what this meant for the job when Austin spoke up.

"Years. How many YEARS were we best friends and you NEVER told me anything Dez."

Red or Dez looked back at Austin his eyes showing hurt along with anger now.

"Oh yeah Austin. If our friendship means that much to you. Why do you never tell me where you're going, if you're going to survive, when I might see you again." He was marching over to Austin now. "If were such great friends why did you never tell me anything. You only used me when it was convenient for you to do so. So that is why I never told you anything, because you didn't deserve to know!"

"I didn't know Dez I'm sorry." Austin said while Dez stalked off to a back room.

"Give him time Austin." I said "He will come around in time."

He just shook his head rubbing his hands up and down his face.

"He never yelled at me before. He would get upset but he would never yell."

I walked up behind him and rubbed his shoulders a few times before walking to the center of the room.

"Everybody listen up. Is everyone here?"

"Everyone but Red and Dallas." Trish said.

"When is Dallas supposed to arrive?"

"He said tom…" She was interrupted by the door flying open.

"HELLLLOOOOO EVERYONE YOUR MAIN EVEN HAD ARRRRIIIIIIVEDDDD! Hey you there the cute blond you want to help papa get his stuff inside, thanks a ton." As he passed he spanked Phoebe on the butt and splat on the couch next to Trish. Phoebe rolled her eyes and shut the door leaving his stuff in the hall.

"Hello wanabe, what sort of childish hacking have you got to show me this time?"

"Can I kill him I REEEEAAALLY want to kill him!" Trish hollered from the couch as she got walking to the love seat across the room.

"Sorry Trish we need him but maybe later."

"GAAAHHHHH!" she said as she plopped in the love seat

Dez was now out leaning cross armed against the wall of the hall way looking in on all of us.

"SO." He said. "Who is who and what does everybody do?"

"I was just getting to that. Okay im going to start everyone follow after me. Once were done we can assign rooms and then get ready for tomorrow when the planning really starts."

I looked around for nods of agreement. After receiving a few I began.

"My name is Alison Dawson. I go by Ally and I am a con artist as well as mastermind and thief."

I look around waiting for the next person when Austin starts.

"I'm Austin Moon." I saw a few wide eyes at the name. " I am a former assassin and resident hitter as well as skilled grifter. I'm here to make sure you all get out alive."

"I'm Trish, world's foremost hacker." Dallas made a snort noise to which Trish responded with a glare that would kill an elephant. "As I was saying I hack as well as make all the electronic toys you will be GENTLY playing with in other words your behind the scenes leading lady."

" I'm Dallas. Don't let her fool you what she does is child's play to what I can do. Plus just look at me I'm smoking hot." He said the last bit pointing to his abs which in reality were a little soft. He earned a round of groans when he finished.

"See!" Trish said. " I told you he was a bad idea!"

"Enough! Your will work together and If I have to I will hand cuff you together and make you share a bed if either one of you start to argue!" I slightly yelled. I was met with nods.

"Okay well I'm Phoebe I have been training to be a grifter/ con artist my whole life. I also excel at breaking and entering and harness work."

"I'm Megan Phoebe's daughter. A thief in training I crawl through vents, easily bypass lasers and can grift my way through almost anything."

"How old are you Megan?" Austin asked

"I'm thirteen. Yeah yeah I know small for my age blah blah blah I've heard it all before."

Austin just sat back in his chair eyebrows raised.

"MY name is Archer otherwise known as the New York's ghost." This was met by gazes of amazement. "My highlight years being '65-'82 and these two" He said pointing to Phoebe and Megan " are my apprentices. Ally was once one too."

"Elliot's the name punching is the game. I'm a hitter and killer no I am not ashamed. Im good at what I do and I hope I can be of service." He gave a short bow winking at the women in the room.

I looked around the room making sure everyone had gone when I noticed Dez in the back still.

"What about you Dez?"

He straightened up and came into the room more.

"I'm Dez, my nick name is Red feel free to call me either one. I forge. Paintings, gems, signatures, you need a fake you come to me." With that he stood behind the couch Dallas was on arms crossed. Not looking at Austin.

"Okay I think that's everyone so now we have 9 people and 5 Bed rooms. All with king beds. All but one will have a buddy to share the room with. Megan and Phoebe your together. Dallas and Elliot you're in the next room. Austin and Dez next. Trish and I will bunk and Archer you get your own room. Any problems?

"I would prefer not to share with Austin." Dez said "If it's alright I would like to switch with Dallas?"

"Okay that works… Anyone else? Okay good everybody up and ready to start by 10 tomorrow right here." Everyone started to head off to their rooms then. Dallas was trying to find his bags Pheebs was talking to Archer and Meg. Dez had left and Elliot was talking to Austin. I slipped away to my bedroom and started to undress when I heard a knock.

"Come in." I was still trying to find my night shirt when i turned around and threw my arms around my bra and panties.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!"

"You said come in!"

"I thought you were Trish! TURN AROUND!"

"Why I've been here for five minutes already."

"Cause I said so." I quickly grabbed the closest long shirt I could find and put it on.

"Okay I'm decent now."

I sat Indian style on the bed patting the spot next to me for Austin.

"What's wrong?"

"Its Dez he will won't talk to me."

"Give him time. He really worries about you. Despite what Trish might say I know they are close. I would wake up to them talking late at night usually it was Dez worrying about someone and now I know its you. So just give it time. He will come around."

I leaned over and gave him a hug then patting him on the back trying to squash the butterflies in my stomach.


End file.
